Warrior 5
by Dracoknight545
Summary: Five teens are summoned to the World of The Wasteland as they sent to save a magical and forgotten kingdom. Can these five Teens and Oswald save the Kingdom or will it be too late
1. Prolouge

**Warrior 5**

** This is my first Epic Mickey Fanfic called "Warrior 5". This story starts me and my friends in the world of Epic Mickey as we are sent there to save it.**

**Before asking how come why not let Mickey be the hero, I wanted to give Oswald more screentime as I felt he was given much of a role in Epic Mickey and it's sequel. Sure they gave him a background in the first game and some character in Power of Two.**

** So This Story isn't to OC-centric, since Oswald is one of the main protagonist in the story.**

** Still I hope you guys like it until I update "Shinobi Trainer" which could be sometime later today since I just finished editing chapter 1 of it.**

**Note: I don't own Epic Mickey anything else used in this story and they belong to their original and respective owners**

**Expect the OC characters and my friend since we came up with the idea**

* * *

**Warrior 5 Prologue **

**_In the early times of Wasteland _**

**_A great prophecy was told that Five warriors from another realm_**

**_Will come to save the land of the forgotten from power force _**

**_With the power of the scared beasts and the element powers of the Warriors_**

**_Courage, Will-power, Knowledge, Kindness, and Creativity will bring peace to the land_**

* * *

**Wasteland- The Imagina Castle**

Far from mainland of the Wasteland past the thinner Seas and the archipelago of islands, lies a magnificent castle made out of pure crystal and ice surround a lively town and on the outskirts with a mine rich in gems and stones that were made into the finest journal. It was home to forgotten beings that survived the thinner disaster and the deadly beast of the sea. It was ruled by Queen Elana, who was a fair and kind queen until one day….

An evil force attacked the attack the kingdom and overthrew Queen Elana. Also they trapped the citizens and either placed them in the castle's dungeon or made intensively work in the kingdom's mine to gather materials from underground.

* * *

**Mean Street**

Meanwhile in on the mainland, a black and white rabbit was on his way to take a ride on the Wasteland Express. As he run down the down the street from the Projector hub, a Gremlin in a green jumpsuit appeared in front.

"Oswald, it's horrible" said the Gremlin

"What it is, Spock and can you hurry I got to meet up with the Mad Doctor at his workshop in Western gulch" replied Oswald

"Queen Elana's castle has been taken over by someone but I don't know who. I managed to escape before I was capture" Spock replied

"Oh my gosh, we better alert the Mad Doctor. You get Gus and Prescott and tell them to meet me at the Doc's workshop outside Western Gulch" Oswald said as Spock teleported to find Gus, head of the Gremlins and Prescott, Gus's right hand gremlin. Then Oswald rushed to the train station and rode to the Mad Doctor's workshop.

* * *

**Mad Doctor's Workshop, Western Gulch**

After getting off the train, the lucky rabbit rushed to the Mad Doctor's workshop. Oswald arrived in the nick of time as once he arrived there, Spock, Gus and Prescott arrived as well.

"Oswald, my friend; what is happening in the Wasteland" asked the Doctor

"Doc, Spock told me that the castle of Imagina has been taken over by someone" Oswald replied as he catching his breath.

"Why should be concern about this castle?" asked the ignorant Prescott

"Because with the castle under a being with a dark personality could corrupt the guardians of the Wasteland and use them to turn everyone and everything inert" Gus explain

"Yes, and if possible create another Thinner Disaster but much worse" commented Spock

"Humph… Why don't we just get Mickey again and fix this" Prescott said

"There is a problem with that; you see the TV portal signal was destroyed after the Mad Doctor's invention was destroyed by me and Mickey and we were able to transport him back home and then it broke down" Oswald said

"I have tried to fix in the past in case we had to call on Mickey, but I couldn't managed to fix it" Gus stated feeling a bit sad

Then Spock remembered something, "I think I know who we can get to help us, during my time with Queen Elana; she was doing some research on this ancient prophecy" said Spock as he pulled out a book from his Jumpsuit and he handed it over The Mad Doctor as he opened it up.

"Interesting, the queen was reading on the legend of the five warriors that would save the Wasteland in a time of impending doom" said the Doctor as he looked at the research log Queen Elana wrote.

"So how do find these warriors?" asked Oswald as everyone began to think and then they got the answer that was sitting there in front of their faces.

"That's it the TV, we can rebuilt it and try getting the warriors to come to the wasteland and save Elana's kingdom and the Wasteland" Oswald said

"Yes, the TV; we just need to head to Dark Beauty Castle and rebuilt there" Gus said as he and other Gremlins disappeared towards the castle.

"Let us make haste, Oswald. So we can bring these heroes to our world and save the Wasteland" said the Doctor as he opened a projector shortcut that leads straight to Dark Beauty Castle and he and Oswald leaped into it.

* * *

**In the Real World- ?**

A female figure was looking over at tube contain a strange creature, as she smiled evilly and said "Yes, I think the boss would love this" and then disappear while taking what was in the tube with an evil laugh.

* * *

**The Real World- Draco's house**

It was a normal day for Draco and his sister Elisa, as they had invented their friends over to hang out for the afternoon eat pizza, chat and play Mario Party or Super Smash Bros Brawl or that's would they be doing now if not for the TV to stop working.

Draco and his friends, Noble, Kip and Banshee were helping him to get the TV, "All the cables and wires are connected firmly and not loose, so nothing is wrong there" said Draco as he came from behind the TV

"It could be an internal issue, Draco. I guess it's time for you and Elisa to get a new TV" commented Noble

"I would but lately my commissions at an all time low, and I doubt it's internal we had since this thing for a couple of year. I'm going to take a look inside, whatevHTRHTRHYJREGEGD"said Draco before being electrocute by the TV and Slammed into the ceiling before falling to the floor.

"Draco, you okay?" Banshee asked as he and Noble got Draco to the couch

"Yeah, now I know how Clement feels when his inventions explode in front of him in Pokémon XY" Draco said before coughing out a small puff of smoke

"Sempai, I'm sorry. I wanted to see if the TV was working" explained the younger member of their group, Sana

"It's alright, Sana. Just ask next time, okay?" Draco replied

"Okay, Sempai" Sana answer with a smile

Then Draco's sister, Elisa along with Nemu, Kay, and Kuro, who was in the body of Mizore from "Rosario+ Vampire", came out of the kitchen after hearing the explosion. "Draco, what happen here and why is the TV smoking from behind" Elisa asked

"Is everyone okay?" asked Kay who was concern about her friend

"We're fine, Onee-chan. I accidentally shocked Draco when he was fixing up the TV" Sana explained

"I see I'll go call the repairman" said Elisa before going back into the kitchen to make the call.

Then Kuro grabbed the remote that Sana dropped and said "I hope you fix it soon, Draco. I was looking forward to play Mario Party or Brawl with you guys" as Kay nodded

"I know Draco can fix it, he can do anything" Kay said as word of encouragement for her friend, Draco

"Thanks, Kay. Of course I know I can do it and I think Sana's accident might've fixed it. Kuro toss me the remote so we can see" Draco commented as Kuro tossed him the Tv Remote

"Now let see if we got it to work" said Draco as he pressed the power button.

* * *

**The Wasteland- Dark Beauty Castle- Main Foyer**

At the same time, Oswald was watching the Gremlins and the Mad Doctor at the final touches to their new TV to bring the Warriors to their world. "Doc, is it finished yet?" asked the impatient rabbit

"Almost, Oswald, we need to power it with your remote" replied the Doctor

"Alright one power source coming up" said Oswald as he took out his remote and shot a bolt of electricity at the TV's antenna causing the power up and shot up a beam towards the sky and through the clouds.

* * *

**The Real World- Draco's house**

Draco pressed the power button on the TV Remote, and the TV turned on but it has the infamous grey fuzz screen.

"Dang it, I thought the explosion might" Draco said

"Well you can't get it to work every time. I got a repairman coming in a few days to come and repair the TV" Elisa said

Then Sana tugged on Draco's jacket and said "Sempai look" as she pitted at the TV. Everyone looked at the TV as it started to spark and violently shake around the TV.

"Draco, what's going on?" asked Noble

"I have no clue but this might be bad" Draco replied as a vortex emerged out of the TV and started to suck everything into it.

"Guys hold onto something" Noble said as he grabbed the couch as everyone else did so as well. The vortex grew more powerful causing everything to fall and knocking everyone around, and then slowly everyone was sucked into the Vortex.

First Kay, then Sana, along with Elisa, Nemu and Kuro, and shortly afterward Banshee was sucked into it. "Noble, we got to get into it, so we can save the others" Draco said

"I guess we have no choice. Hang on to me, Kip" Noble said

"Alright, Noble; will do" replied Kip as Noble and Draco let go of the couch and were sucked into the TV. Once Noble, Kip and Draco entered the vortex, it disappeared out of existence.

* * *

**The Wasteland**

Right after Noble and Draco were sucked into the TV. Five light shot up into the sky, one from within a deep woodland swamp, one for a mountain surround by water, a third light for an underground mine shaft, a fourth one from barren metallic area and the last light came from the snowy points of another mountain surround by water.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

** I hope you guys like this, I'll update this depending on well you guys like and if not. This story will stay a DeviantART Exclusive story.**

** Now for something new, The Question of the Day. ^^ **

** So today's question, "What series would you guys like for me to use something from that isn't anime?"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warrior 5**

** Welcome to chapter 1 of Warrior 5, "Welcome to the Wasteland"**

**So This Story isn't to OC-centric, since Oswald is one of the main protagonist in the story.**

**Note: I don't own Epic Mickey anything else used in this story and they belong to their original and respective owners**

**Expect the OC characters and my friend since we came up with the idea**

**Before we begin, here is a riddle about a character is showed in the chapter**

_I encounter two heroes._

_One a Plumber_

_Another a Fairy child_

_To one I was a foe_

_Another a friend, if you paid my price_

_Overall I exist in dreams and I hate Vegetables_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter the Wasteland**

** The Wasteland- Dark Beauty Dungeon**

Noble woke up and found himself along with Kip and Draco in a medieval prison cell with rusty bars on the windows and a wooden. He looked around the room and saw Draco knocked out on the ground and then his body started to shake.

"Help" cried a muffled voice under Draco's body as a tail popped out from underneath the body

"Kip, hold still I'll get you out" said Noble as he tried to shove Draco off of Kip, who was stuck under him.

After a few moments, Noble couldn't move Draco and then got an idea. "Draco, Sorry man but I have to do this" said Noble as he closed his eyes and then…..

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?" **

An ear shattered cried came from Draco as he jump straight into the air and slammed into the ceiling of the cell and then back into the floor leaving a Draco-shape hole

"Draco, you okay?" said Noble as he and Kip saw Draco's imprint on the ground

"Yeah, just surrounded by Ice cream and gumdrops down here" said Draco sarcastically

"Really?" Kip said

"Draco's being sarcastic, Kip" Noble commented

"Oh" Kip replied

"I might've gave Kip some brain damage for being on top of him" said Draco as he climbed out of the hole

"I doubt that. Anyway you know where we are and what happen to the others?" Noble asked

Draco looked around the room and then went to the door and looked through the bars and spotted a pair of keys hanging on a hook.

"It's kinda of oblivious we're in a prison and the only to figure what happen to the others is get those keys and find out what happen after we got sucked into the TV" said Draco

"Great plan, Draco but who's going to get the keys?" asked Kip

Then Draco and Noble looked at each other for a moment and then at Kip as they both cocked an eyebrow and then Kip got a bad feeling.

"No I don't want too" Kip cried as Draco and Noble tried to push him through the bars on the small window on the door

"Kip, you're the only one who can get those keys and get us out of here" Noble said as he and Draco finally pushed Kip to the other side, and then rolled to the wall causing the keys to fall on top of him.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Kip as he dusted himself off and grabbed the keys

"Bring the keys back to us, so we can get out of here" Noble answered as Kip nodded and slowly crept back to the prison cell.

Then Draco reached his hand out of the bars to grab Kip and the keys, but one problem… Draco felt nothing and said "Kip, where are you"

Soon Draco felt someone tapped on shoulder and then he turned around and saw Noble holding the keys in his hand.

"Wait, how did you get the keys in here?" asked Draco

"Oh I found a hole in the wall and I passed the keys to Noble" explained Kip as he crawled out of the hole in the wall

"Okay, now let's get out of here" said Noble as he put the key in and unlocked the door.

In a few moments, they were free and then they began to explore where they were and find a way out so they could find their friends.

"How long have we been walked" cried a tired Kip as he leaped onto Noble's back

"I think about 2 hours, little buddy" replied Noble as he and Draco scanned their surroundings so they don't get caught.

"I hope we get out of here soon, before something bad happens and we get into trouble" Draco commented

"No argument there, Draco" Noble said

Then they heard the sound of footsteps and moving gears coming from behind them, "Guys, quickly hide behind those armor suits" said Noble.

Noble and Draco quickly hid behind the suits of armor, as Kip hid inside of the armor. While they hid, Draco and Noble got a view of what could've been following them.

It some kind of robotic spider, with a head of knight and the back resembles a larger version of the Hyrulian shield. It crawled around for a bit and then it retracted it's long claws around the back and making side blades before spinning off back where it came from.

Once it was gone, Noble and others came out of hiding. "Guys, I think we better find the exit and fast" said Draco

"No argument there, Draco?" asked Noble as Kip looked over an open hole in the hallway and spotted something going on.

"Guys, come quick and look" shouted Kip.

Draco and Noble headed over to where Kip and looked down and saw a group of robots including the spinning one from before and a new one with the head of a pink dino-like creature and a snout for a nose and a red bow with a turtle shell as a torso and it hopped on one leg; surrounding a black and white rabbit wearing light blue short who was holding a remote in his left hand.

"Draco, we got to do something" said Noble

"Yeah, but we need weapons to take on those bots" said Draco as he looked at the armor suits and then said "Noble, I have an idea"

Noble looked at the same armor, Draco was looking at too and then got the same idea as Draco. Both of them headed to the armor grabbed an item from the suits. Noble grabbed the Knight's sword, while Draco grabbed himself the shield.

"Alright, so now what?" asked Noble

"We need to get down there and save the rabbit" said Draco as he noticed a large mechanism at a closed gate.

"Noble, look I found our way out" said Draco pointing at the gate

"Great, but it's closed" Noble commented

"That remote that rabbit down there is holding could be the key to open the gates. So we have to save him" Draco explained

Noble and Kip nodded understanding where Draco was going, "Now one question, how do we get down there so we can save the rabbit?" Noble asked

Noble's question was quick answered as Draco jumped down to a platform down below, Noble and Kip quick followed. The trio leaped down the wall as they hurried to save the rabbit.

* * *

** The Wasteland- Dark Beauty Castle Courtyard**

Once on the ground, Noble and other managed to land not there from the robots but in a safe area. As they were about to make their move, a large toad appeared wearing a crown and cloak in front of the rabbit.

"Surrender Rabbit, you're surrounded by my beetleworks. Give the remote for the Dark one or perish" said the Toad

"Yeah right, Toad-breathe. Tell what the Dark one with my remote control" retorted the rabbit

"How should I know, now give me the remote or die, rabbit" replied the Toad

"Never" cried the rabbit as he stomped on the toad and start his way to the closed gate.

"GET THAT RABBIT" shouted the Toad as the beetleworks troops headed toward the rabbit.

The rabbit pointed his remote at couple of the bots and shocked them but more came at him after the shocked one fell.

"Come on Draco, let's go" said Noble a Draco nodded and then they charged at the horde and started their attack.

Noble was doing a grand job at slashing the heads of the bots clear off and stopping them in their path. As for Draco, he was having some trouble with them; he manage to bash a few with his shield but Noble quickly came along finished them off.

"Phew that was close" said Noble

"Yeah, thanks for saving me back there" Draco commented

"No Problem, man. That's what friends are for" Noble stated

Toad looked at Noble and Draco angrily for ruining his fun, "I'll get you two brat next time and that remote too" cried the Toad as he hopped away back inside of the castle

"Hey there" said the black and white Rabbit getting the attention of Noble and Draco

"Thanks for helping me out back there, I'm Oswald the Lucky Rabbit but everyone calls me Oswald" said Oswald introducing himself to Noble and Draco and Kip too

"You're Welcome, Oswald. But can you tell us what's going on here" Noble asked

"Oh, I think its better I tell you back on Mean Street, but first I need to open the gate and I need some help" said Oswald as he lead Noble, Kip and Draco to the gate.

"There is a lever up there that should open the gate, but I'm not strong enough to pull it down" said Oswald as he pointed the large lever near the gate.

"Well Noble, you climb on my shoulder and then you climb on the lever" Draco said

"Then I pull you up and we jump down on the lever causing it to go down" Noble said finishing Draco's plan

"Yep that's the plan" said Draco with a nod

The two of them quickly got to work and climb on top of the lever and started to jump on the lever causing it push down and the gate to open slowly. After a few minutes Draco and Noble managed to open the gate and saw a movie screen showing a cartoon called "Mickey and the Beanstalk" in the middle of the path.

"What's a Movie screen doing here?" asked Noble

"It's a way to get to place around here, just leap in there and that should lead us to Mean Street" explained Oswald.

Draco, Noble and Kip lunged into the movie screen, before Oswald hopped in. He sighed before saying "I hope those teens are the warriors that were prophesied"

Then Oswald hopped into the screen.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER **

**So what you guys think and tomorrow there will be a new chapter to "Shinobi Trainer"**

**Also remeber to review and favorite**


End file.
